


Paying the bills

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, Sex, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Jennifer pays her bills at the Inn with sex.Enjoy :)
Relationships: Dudley Jennifer
Kudos: 2





	Paying the bills

In the Inn Dudley was checking the books on who owed him money and noticed Jennifer was due, seeing her walk in he gave her a stiff nod as if too say ‘later’ the young girl nodded and headed off too her room, too prepare herself.

Jennifer could not believe how this arrangement started, she was short off money one month and Dudley suggested she pay in sex, reluctantly she agreed after all it was a bounty off nature sex and for the past few months that is how she pays Dudley, by giving him sexual favours, striping her jacket, hat and top off she snuck down into the reception Dudley had just seen the last few people out and closed the bar up for the night.

“Right Jennifer you know the drill” Dudley dropped his trousers revealing his 12 inch thick cock, Jennifer bent down and started too suck, Dudley moaned “Your such a good girl Jennifer” Dudley smacked her ass as she sucked the man off “You going to strip down more pet?” Dudley smacked Jennifer’s pants indicating he wanted more, Jennifer stopped sucking him off.  
“Once I have finished with this Dudley” Jennifer went back to sucking the older mans cock sucking him off  
“cheeky bitch” mumbled Dudley stroking Jennifer's blonde hair as she sucked him off, for about half an hour all that could be heard in the reception area was Jennifer’s mouth sucking Dudley’s cock and Dudley moaning as she drove him to orgasm, with a violent fury Dudley cummed in Jennifer’s mouth with his cum leaking all down the petite girls 36 BB boobs.

Slurping all the cum from her tits and dripping from Dudley’s mouth Jennifer stripped her pants and knickers off revealing her clean shaven pussy, getting on the mantle she beckoned Dudley over, Jennifer had to admit it was fun having this sex with Dudley.

Dudley stroked his cock into action, seeing that Jennifer had spread herself on the counter, he thrusted into the girls tight pussy “Oh god Jennifer no matter how many times we do this you are so fucking tight” Dudley thrusted into the girl hard and fast, enjoying the attention he was getting from the girl, he felt no guilt fucking a girl barely older than his daughter, as the hours passed they fucked hard and fast, Jennifer moaning as she was fucked hard on the counter, while Dudley sucking on Jennifer’s tits, making the girl moan with more pleasure, finally he was reaching his limit.  
“G-gonna cum Jennifer, want this dirty old mans cum? I’ll cut your bill next month”  
Jennifer grunted “Yes Dudley fuck me good fill my pussy with your dirty old man cum!”  
Dudley cummed hard into Jennifer’s pussy, his cum leaking all down the counter onto the floor.  
Dudley smiled as Jennifer cleaned the cum up with her tongue so Ran wouldn’t find anything, he later helped her sneak up into her room.  
“Night Jennifer, same time next month?”  
Jennifer smirked “yes” 

END


End file.
